The married life of the serpent and his chick
by stardiva
Summary: Ok this is about BUGHEAD It is national take your wife out to dinner and then take her home to bed day. There will be more chaps,


Jughead Jones watched the blonde beauty that was his wife Betty Cooper Jones who lay sleeping beside him. He had surprised her with a romantic dinner (complete with candle light ) at their usual table at Pop's choc'lite shoppe. She had asked him what the occasion was. Jughead had smiled and kissed her sweetly as he spoke. "I checked and discovered it's national take your gorgeous wife out for dinner then take her home to make love to her all night day. I thought I marked it on your calendar ."

Now she lay in his arms, in all her naked loveliness, Jughead knew he was lucky. Lucky in the fact she choose bad boy Jughead Jones out of all the guys they'd had gone to school with such as Archie Andrews (with whom she had had a crush on during their early school days)to give both her heart and her body to. Jughead had proposed the summer of their graduating year and she had accepted.

After their wedding they had moved in to the Jones"s old trailer, which they had fixed up with the help of the Scooby gang aka Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge and Kevin Keller. Some of Jughead"s father"s gang members and their families had helped as a wedding present to the young couple, Betty had been well received in the southside community because of her warmth and compassion. The trailer soon felt like home to the young married couple.

Betty began to stir slightly in her sleep. "Juggie?" Jughead smiled as he began to lightly kiss her bare shoulder and whispered "Betts" Betty slowly opened her eyes sleepily . She smiled up at him and they shared a sweet kiss. Betty snuggled in Jughead's arms and sighed contently.

" Do you remember the first time you helped me take my clothes off..? " Jughead grinned at his wife teasingly " Yeah .. Here in my father's trailer ,you had your hair down and had on that sexy pink bra that..." She sighed as he began to kiss her breasts, sucking and kissing each nipple tenderly. He nuzzled his nose in the soft mounds of flesh . He went between her legs and began to kiss her most private body place that only he had ever been as her husband /lover . His wife sighed in her pleasure ,under his touch as his fingers and lips explored her nude body."I still have that bra..."

He smiled, as he watched her get up and head for their bedroom walk in closet. He watched as she went in and closed the door behind her. Jughead looked puzzled at the closed closet door "Betts? What are you doing?Come back to bed Please ...I want to make love to my wife." He heard her replied " Just a second . I have a surprise for my husband " at this he rolled his eyes "ummmm Betts ..you do remember the last time you tried to surprise me? "

They had had their first quarrel over the fact that she had given him a surprise party he hadn't wanted . In short he had freaked out, seeking to be alone he had headed to the Andrews garage. She had followed him and had asked what was wrong. He had turned on her and had raged at her." You knew I didn't want a party. " She had looked at him stunned and hurt as he seethed "I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN PROJECTS."

He had regretted these words almost as soon as they came out of his mouth .Ashamed he had turned his face away. "I'm sorry Betts... I didn't mean..

But Betty had gently turned his face back to look at her. "Of course you didn't ..I know that ...I do not nor will I ever think of you as a project ... You are the man I love. The man I want to spend the rest of our lives with..." He had silenced her with a kiss.

Suddenly Jughead was pulled from this memory by the sound of his wife's voice."Juggie."He blinked as he stared at her. Betty was now clad in his leather serpent biker Jacket and the pink bra they had spoke of. She smiled at him seductively as she walked over to the bed. Jughead reached out for her as he pulled her close . His hands moved under the jacket touching her body .He whispered " Betty... You look ... I want you soo bad,,,I love you." His wife looked down at him her own eyes full of lust as she began kissing him and between kissing his body she spoke huskily "Tell me about it STUD."


End file.
